Jean-Bob
Jean-Bob is a green frog who speaks French. He is one of the characters in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Swan Princess. Most of the time, he started to panic when things get worse when he, Speed the turtle, and Puffin go on different adventures. Trivia *Jean-Bob met Simba and his friends in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Swan Princess. *Jean-Bob met Thomas and his friends in Thomas the Tank Engine meets the Swan Princess. *Jean-Bob, Speed, and Puffin made their first guest appearances in a Winnie the Pooh crossover film in the Disneyland version of Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic! where they reunited with Timon, Pumbaa, Littlefoot and his friends. *Jean-Bob, Speed, and Puffin made their first guest appearences in a Lion King crossover film in ''Timon and Pumbaa's World of Color''. *Jean-Bob, Speed, and Puffin will guest star again in ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Ponyo'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Avatar'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Meet the Robinsons'', Pooh's Adventures of Rugrats Go Wild, ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', Pooh's Adventures of Jaws (along with its sequels), ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone'' (along with its sequels), ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Sorcerer's Apprentice'', Pooh's Adventures of The Princess and the Goblin, and Pooh's Adventures of Cheaper by the Dozen. *Jean-Bob will meet Ash Ketchum, Baloo, and his friends in Ash Ketchum Meets The Swan Princess. *Jean-Bob, Speed, and Puffin will make their first guest appearances in a Pokémon crossover film in Ash's Adventures of The Wild Thornberrys Movie. *Jean-Bob, Speed, and Puffin will make their first guest appearances in a Madagascar crossover film in Alex's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast. *Jean-Bob will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot Meets The Swan Princess. *Jean-Bob will meet Tino Tonitini and his friends in Tino Tonitini Meets The Swan Princess. *Jean-Bob, Speed, and Puffin will make their first guest appearances in a Land Before Time crossover film in Littlefoot's Adventures of Dinosaur. *Jean-Bob will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of The Swan Princess. *Jean-Bob will meet the Berenstain Bears in The Berenstain Bears Meet the Swan Princess. *Jean-Bob will meet Yogi Bear and his friends in Yogi Bear Meets the Swan Princess. *Jean-Bob will meet the FT Squad in The FT Squad Meets the Swan Princess. *Jean-Bob met both the Fantasy Adventure Team and the Trimaxian Adventure Crew in Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae Meet The Swan Princess. *Jean Bob will meet Hubie, Marina and their friends in Hubie and Marina Meet The Swan Princess. *Jean Bob will meet Ryan and the gang in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meet the Swan Princess. Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Animal characters Category:Cheap cowards Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:HEROES Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney sidekicks Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Manly heroes Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Males Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Amphibians Category:Pure of Heart Category:Comic Relief Category:Trimaxian Crew Allies Category:Male Damsels Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Singing characters Category:Revived characters Category:Sacrificed Characters Category:Campbell's adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures Team (Tigerman531) Category:Hubie and Marina's Adventures allies Category:Close Friends of Princess Yuna's Company Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Talking characters Category:Frogs Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Daniel) Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Sora's adventure team (X0209) Category:Animal Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Revived Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Arrogant characters Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Protectors Category:Paranoid Characters Category:Egomaniacs Category:Bond Creators Category:The 100 Acre Avatar League Category:The Swan Princess characters Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Fairy Tales Heroes Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Characters voiced by John Cleese Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies